Yume Dare To Dream
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: Naruto has always dreamt of Sasuke. But lately, his dreams have leant towards the lemoney side. On an exercise with Sasuke, his friend suddenly, somehow, seems to know about it! SasuXNaru. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"_TEME!"_

_Naruto was held pinned underneath the Uchiha. Sasuke was smirking, of course. Fighting desperately, Naruto let out a soft 'ah' of surprise as the avenger caught his wrists. Pushing them back to the earth – they were in a forest, for some reason – Naruto's breath caught in his chest as the other boy leant down against him._

"_You need to work harder if you're going to beat me, dobe."_

_Naruto shifted. Sasuke was straddling his waist, pinning him there, and the blonde shinobi was starting to blush. "H-hmph!" He turned his face to the side._

_Sasuke chuckled. Coupling Naruto's arms together and holding them with one hand, he used the other hand to turn the boy's face towards his own. "You look cute when you're angry, Naruto."_

_Scarlet raced over Naruto's cheeks. "… S-sasuk--…!" Before he could finish the word, the avenger's lips were pressed against his in a firm, hot kiss. Naruto struggled at first, then slowly melted into it. Sasuke's lips were hot against his, and slightly wet as the ninja's tongue licked over Naruto's lips. Shuddering, he opened his mouth obediently, and Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth._

_Moaning at the sudden sensation, Naruto broke his arms out of Sasuke's forgotten grip and wrapped them around his rival. One hand tangled in the softness of the other ninja's hair, urging him closer._

_A cord of saliva stretched between their lips as Sasuke pulled back. Staring at him hazily, a thrill went through Naruto's skin as the other boy pushed his shirt up. "… You're so pathetic, dobe. I'll teach you."_

_Sasuke's lips lowered towards Naruto's stomach, licking a firm line up his flesh and making Naruto shudder._

"_S-sasuke…"_

---

"Mmm… Sasuke…"

Naruto rolled over, cuddling with his blanket, eyes shut tightly.

"S-sasuke… I love you… I love you so much…"

There was a wet patch on the blanket where Naruto had been drooling. It looked like Naruto's love affair with blanket-Sasuke would go unrumbled, when his alarm clock went off with an obnoxious buzzing.

"Ah…?" Naruto's eyes opened, blinking hazily in the sunlight, then shooting wide open "…AH?"

"I-… that-… what--…!" Naruto was bright red; sat there in bed in his – suddenly too small – boxers. Visibly shaking, he raised a hand and rested his face in it, closing his eyes. "… Again…?"

_This past week… What the hell… I keep dreaming about that stupid bastard… arrgh, and it would have to be dreams like _that_, too!_

Slumping into his clothes, depressive tears sloshing down his cheeks, Naruto ignored breakfast; settling to just slouch out of his apartment dully.

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked, he kept his eyes blankly on the road in front of him.

_What is it about this… it's… so stupid! Why am I having… those… kind of dreams… about stupid Sasuke! Of all people! I'm not gay! I'm not! _

Whimper.

_Especially not with that stupid Teme…_

As usual, it was only Sakura and 'that stupid teme' were the only ones waiting on the bridge. Sakura was hanging onto Sasuke's arm, and Sasuke was basically ignoring her. Staring off into space; watching the water flow under the bridge.

Naruto approached with a big, nervous smile on his face, "A-ah… Oyaho, Sakura!"

Sakura didn't even look. Sasuke, on the other hand, turned and fixed his friend with a blank, icy glare.

Naruto's skin ran with goosebumps. _W-why is he looking at me like that? _Pretty blue eyes met with endless black pits and Naruto gulped quietly. _… And why are you always so damn hard to read…_

Hiding his discomfort, Naruto swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and put on a foolish, challenging grin. "H-hah! I see the fear in your eyes, teme! You know that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, will beat you one day! You'll see! Ahahahaha…!"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Hahahaha… hah… hah?" Naruto went pale. "… Stop staring at me like that, Sasuke. It's creepy." He finally finished, pouting somewhat and looking down.

The other ninja grinned, detaching Sakura from his arm and walking forward. Reaching out, his hand dipped, tilting Naruto's chin up and making him look at him. Naruto's cheeks went pink.

The Uchiha smirked, supremely. "I'm way out of your league, _usuratonkachi_."

"… Sasuke-kun?" That was Sakura. She was staring at the two boys like they'd just spouted a second pair of arms. "… What--…"

"YO!"

Out of no-where, Kakashi poofed into existence. Squatting on the fence along the bridge, he smiled and waved a hand amiably. Sasuke hastily let go of Naruto's chin, turning to face him impassively.

Sakura turned to him, glaring "And where have you been this time?"

Kakashi smiled pleasantly, "Well, you see, on my way here, I got sidetracked by some ruffians assaulting a little girl, and so I-…"

"You LIAR!" Apparently happy to have something to yell at, Naruto darted past Sasuke and pointed an accusing finger at his teacher, "If you're going to lie, at least come up with something believable, Sensei!"

While Kakashi smiled apologetically, and Sakura and Naruto steamed, Sasuke slid both hands into his pockets and eyed Naruto quietly.

… _I'll have you soon, Naruto. Just wait…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Whew. '' This fic was mostly to see if I could do it, I think. I've fallen in love with SasuXNaru recently, and it's been forever since I wrote a fic, sooo… yeah. XDD ON WITH THE SHOW! You're here to see Sasuke and Naruto be cute (and occasionally smutty) together, not listen to me babble! Onward!)

"… Eh?" Naruto blinked at his sensei, face set in blank confusion. "… The person… we trust the most?"

Group 7 had joined with Konoha's other recently-promoted Chuunins. The rabble of shinobi were standing in a loose group around a tree, in the fields immediately around Konoha. Kakashi, and one or two other Jounin were arranged around the area randomly.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing near Ino's group. Lee's group was just behind them; Lee only having eyes for his beloved Sakura-san, as always. Naruto was separated from his group. The only person sitting down, sitting right at the front like a kid at storytime.

"That's right." Kakashi smiled. "Although you are still dispatched for missions in teams, you have all been able to tackle those missions competently enough without really communicating with your teammates."

_That's true… I'm strong enough that I don't need to co-operate with the stupid Teme anymore. And Sakura-chan… _Naruto pouted, _Sakura-chan wouldn't co-operate with me if I asked…_

"So, after a lot of thought, a decision has been reached." Kakashi stood up from where he had been squatting on the tree branch, dropping to the ground in front of the array of Chuunin. "The groups that you have been working in up until now are to be dissolved. Instead, shinobi will be separated into pairs."

A fresh murmur of chatter went up among the rookie Chuunins.

Kakashi raised his hand, scratching at his wrist idly with his other hand. "We trust you all to have recognised who you work best with. Although you have separated into set teams for missions, you have all had a chance to train and interact together. We expect you to be able to identify who you work best with."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura tugged on her 'love's sleeve, "… Sasuke-kun, who are you going to pair with?"

Another pair of insistent hands – Ino's – tugged on Sasuke's other sleeve, "Mm. Who are you going to choose, Sasuke?"

"…"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she glared at Ino viciously, "Whoever he chooses, he'll never choose you, Ino-pig. You hardly talk to him!"

Ino went puce, "And I suppose you expect he'll choose you, wide-forehead-girl? You think you're so great after being teamed with Sasuke, entirely out of chance! I should--…!"

Stepping backwards to give the girls room to bicker, Sasuke rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. A big one. _Always fighting over me… can't you see, I don't care about you?_ The dark-haired boy turned his eyes over the crowd. The carefully-structured groups had broken down, and everyone was talking with everyone. Finally, he found the familiar flash of orange of his kitsune.

…_Ah… Naruto. Who are you going to pair with? … The person you trust the most?_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto was chatting with Gaara. Hinata and Neji. The brother and sister had already decided to go together, it seemed. Gaara was having some trouble. Mostly because he didn't trust anyone. At all.

_Do you plan to go with Gaara, dobe? That's a stupid idea… he'd leave you for dead without even thinking about it… _Unconsciously, Sasuke's fist clenched in his pocket, _No…_

… _Nobody can pair with my kitsune._

_Nobody._

_Just me. Naruto… you're mine._

"Ne, isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him with a smile, "That Ino-pig has n-… eh?" Not even listening to her, Sasuke had begun to walk forward, leaving Sakura mid-sentence. Slumping, ignoring Ino's teasing, Sakura just gave up quietly.

_You dare try and team up with anyone else, usuratonkachi? Hmph, like I'll let you! You're MINE!_

Turning, entirely oblivious to the flames of possessive hell in Sasuke's mind, Naruto flashed his best friend a cheerful smile as he approached.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Was he… blushing? Yes, he was… just a bit…

"Ano… so… we'll team up, right?"

Sasuke blinked. The fury he had been building up vanished. _He actually… wants to team with me…?_

"Hn. Might as well."

Naruto blushed softly, smiling and turning back to Gaara (Who was eyeing Sasuke like something unpleasant he'd just stepped in) and laughing nervously "So… that's that, then!"

…_Do you really hate me that much, Sasuke? If it's that bad to team with me, then don't…_

… _No. Nobody else is allowed to team with _my_ Uchiha._

_ACK! No! NOT MINE! . What am I thinking! Oh god, I feel so gaayyyy…_

Sasuke just smiled. Totally oblivious to the thoughts whirling through his dobe's head.

The person you trust the most.

Soon enough, Gaara sulked off to find someone to pair off with, and Sasuke and Naruto were left standing together. Silence for a bit, then slowly, Naruto spoke.

"… Um… Sasuke… I was wondering…"

"Hn?"

"… Would you… eto… I m-mean…"

_He's cute when he blushes…_

Not even noticing his mind wander, Sasuke's eyes studied Naruto's face blankly. The pretty blue eyes. The way his hair flopped over his forehead. The whisker marks on his cheeks. The way his lips were moving, forming words.

… _Do you even know how edible you look, usuratonkachi? I bet you don't. Don't know how badly I want to bare you naked and taste every inch of you. The way I-…_

Sasuke shifted slightly.

_This isn't the time._

"… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Naruto was staring at him expectantly, blushing redder than Sasuke had ever seen him. "… Well?"

The Uchiha blinked, blandly. "… Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Y-you what! Bastard teme, see if I ever tell you anything ever again!" Still red, but with anger now, Naruto crossed his arms sulkily. With a glare to end all glares, lightning bolts flickered between the two ninja's eyes for a moment.

_Your eyes are so intense, Naruto. Hn. I remember the first time you glared at me like this. The first time I noticed just how blue your eyes are. And I remember the taste of your mouth afterwards… I wonder… would I be able to get away with kissing you again, now? I wonder…_

Slowly, Sasuke began to inch forward.

"Yo."

"UWUA!"

Until Kakashi materialised between them.

"Sensei!" Naruto scooted a few million metres backwards. Straight into a tree. "Itai…" Massaging the back of his head, Naruto pouted childishly, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Sorry." Kakashi smiled peacefully, apparently not noticing the way Sasuke was twitching and glaring at his turned back.

_Damn you, Kakashi!_

"Anyway, just wanted to ask, you boys figured out who you're pairing with yet?"

Naruto's cheek went pink, "… I… we're…"

"Hn?" Kakashi turned around, looking at Sasuke, who immediately wiped the glare off his face.

Coolly, the Uchiha nodded towards Naruto. "We're pairing."

"Excellent." Smiling even wider, Kakashi promptly disappeared.

Blinking with confusion, Naruto crawled forward, from the tree. Stopping just in front of Sasuke, he turned to look over at where Kakashi had poofed to. Next to Sakura. "… What was that about?"

"Who knows." Sasuke shrugged, then looked down at Naruto.

… _Crap, his head's right on line with my… Ugh, no. Don't think that. Don't think-… his hair looks so soft from here. I wonder…_

Reaching out, Sasuke's fingers combed through the other ninja's hair gently, petting him lightly.

"S-sasuke wha-… mmm… that feels good…" Naruto practically purred. His eyes swam out of focus dreamily, as he leant into the Uchiha's hand. Somewhere, inside him, a demon kitsune was still a fox, and was purring at the attention. Unthinkingly, Naruto leant his head against the nearest thing: Sasuke's thigh.

A tiny electric thrill went through the Uchiha at the touch, and he carried on petting his dobe gently; stroking fingers down the back of the boy's neck, then back to his hair, behind his ears, everywhere. Naruto was making a soft purring sound. Slowly, he turned his face up, turning dreamy eyes to Sasuke and smiling.

"That feels good…"

_Oh shit, you look hot right now…_

"… Mmm yeah… a little lower… to the… left…" Naruto arched his head, brushing his nose dangerously close to Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke visibly shuddered at the near contact, obliging and continuing to pet his friend.

_Heh. If this is the effect a little petting does, I should do it more often. Ne, Naruto…?_

Slowly, delirious in his pleasure, Naruto turned his head slowly to the side. Resting his cheek against Sasuke's thigh, his eyes roamed upwards and met Sakura's completely nonplussed stare.

Slowly, cold terror spread through his body, and he threw himself away from Sasuke violently. "I-I..! It's…! Uwa…"

Sasuke, meanwhile, just smirked and raised his hand to his face to cover his smile. He could still feel the sensation of Naruto's hair between his fingers and his skin under his touch and he relished the sensation.

---

It was barely a few minutes later, the ninjas were lined up again; separated into their new pairs. Sasuke and Naruto were standing together, barely. Naruto didn't seem to be able to stop blushing, and Sasuke was almost smiling at the obvious effort.

In the end, Sakura paired up with Neji. Not that they really knew each other, but Neji seemed reliable enough. Besides, if she couldn't pair with her beloved Sasuke, there was little point in being picky. Ino went with Shikamaru, Gaara ended up saying it was stupid and leaving. Lee put his heart into getting Sakura to pair with him, but in the end, ended up pairing with Tenten.

Gai-sensei was standing at the head of the groups with a smile on his face. "… Now that you've paired up, a short exercise, to test your prowess as a group. In these fields, somewhere, we have hidden four scrolls, pertaining to the four earthly elements. Fire, water, earth and wind. As your exercise, I would like you to attempt to find them. But, remember; these fields are very large. There are more than one of each scrolls, but I wouldn't recommend trying to pick up more than one of each." Gai grinned. "And remember! Although you are all competing together, please refrain from any unnecessary deaths. You will all have five days to obtain as many of the scrolls as you can. Stealing is, of course, allowed. You will be responsible for finding food and shelter yourself."

At his side, Kakashi stepped forward. "I will use a technique to transport you all around the area where the scrolls are spread out. Please, remember, this is _not_ a battle exercise, it is a fetching exercise. We are testing your ability to work as a team, not your battle prowess."

Stepping forward. Kakashi raised his hands. At his side, Gai, and the other sensei, copied him. In unison, they formed a selection of seals, and suddenly, Sasuke felt his body getting lighter.

Let the exercise begin.


	3. Chapter 3

(Okaay, addressing some issues people keep telling me about. 

Guy/Gai-sensei: 'Guy' is just how it's translated on the fansubs of Naruto that I'm watching. Everything I've read/seen pertaining to Naruto has him spelt like that. Will be using 'Gai' from now on, (If he even appears again. O.o). Gomen.

Secondly, pertaining to Gaara. '' Okay, now this is just me being selfish and creating plot failures with my own mind. Gaara is there because I luffs him. '' If you have a problem with that… well… um… ''' TAKE IT UP WITH THE JURY!

Or something.

Gaa-chan is just there because he's a sexy beast, and I couldn't think of a way to twist the plot to make him there (Seeing as he's from Sand) so I just plopped him there and hoped no-body would notice. Evidently, people did. XD So, apologies, minna-san.

As for Neji and Hinata being siblings… they look so damn similar. In actuality, they're cousins. Just pretend they're siblings for the purpose of this fic. 

Please. 

Either way.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They made me smile.

Whew, that was long. On with the story!)

"UWAAAU!"

Sasuke blinked slowly. The scream had come from behind him. After being transported by Kakashi-sensei, he had landed safety in what looked like a small glade in the middle of a small forest. His first thought on landing was 'Where's Naruto', and evidently, he'd just found out.

Turning around, he faced a river. Not particularly wide but, from the depth of the water, deep. Now that he thought about it, he could hear the slosh of a waterfall nearby. A big one. Not that he was thinking about it.

In the almost-center of the river, Naruto was flailing pathetically in the water. Apparently, the other ninja had been transported right on top of the body of water.

Sasuke felt himself smirk, moving forward and kneeling at the river's edge.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Don't just-… -splash- stand there, teme! –Splash- Help me! It's deep!"

Raising an amused eyebrow, Sasuke stood up again. Shedding himself of his shirt and shoes; displaying a pale but muscled chest, he launched into the water. Swimming fluidly, he reached Naruto easily and hooked an arm around the dobe's waist. True, the water was deep; and the undercurrents were strong enough that he could feel them tugging him downstream. No wonder Naruto – a weak swimmer – couldn't move too well.

"You really need to learn how to swim sometime, dobe."

"S-shut up…" Naruto's arms had hooked automatically around Sasuke's shoulders. His fingers were pressed up against the Uchiha's shoulders. Despite the cold water, both of them were very, very aware of it.

Swimming in silence, Sasuke brought them to the riverbank without mishap. Naruto clambered out first; dragging himself ungracefully across the grass and flopping down on the ground ungracefully.

The dark-haired ninja pulled himself out of the water gracefully. Drops of water clung to his chest and stomach, and his hair, pants and headband were sodden. Pulling off the headband, he wrung out the fabric, dripping river water onto the ground.

Drawn by the movement, Naruto's eyes turned towards the other, then immediately snapped to his chest. The other boy's nipples were hard and dark from the cold, and the beads of water collecting on his chest looked oddly… inviting.

… _Why does Sasuke look… so… hot, today? Why does…_

Naruto abandoned the thought right there. He didn't like where it was leading.

Sasuke's eyes were caught as Naruto moved forward slowly. Blinking, watching the kitsune crawl towards him, he finally opened his mouth as Naruto rose to his feet.

"… What are you doing, dobe?"

"You…" Naruto was too entranced. He wasn't looking at Sasuke's face. His eyes were caught by the way the Uchiha's pants were soaking, and clinging to his skin. Reaching out, Naruto's finger stroked a drop of water from Sasuke's chest.

"…Naruto…?" The other ninja's fingers were unexpectedly warm. His skin still cold from the river, the touch sent a pleasant shiver up Sasuke's spine. "… Ah…"

… _Do you have any idea how much your touches affect me, dobe? I don't want you to ever touch anyone else, that's how much…_

Reaching down, Sasuke's hand stroked through Naruto's hair again; inviting the memory of the petting before. Vaguely, the Uchiha noticed that Naruto's hair was just as soft wet as it was dry.

Shivering softly at the touch, Naruto's face moved forward. The beads of water were just too inviting, so he gave into temptation. Slowly, his tongue slipped out; licking the water from Sasuke's chest tentatively. This evoked a gentle gasp of pleasure from the dark-haired shinobi.

_This is… this is what I've been dreaming about… why…? Why am I…_

Encouraged, Naruto's head tilted up. Sucking and licking water from the other's chest, his mouth moved down gently. When his tongue lapped over Sasuke's bellybutton, he felt the stomach muscles clench involuntarily.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's breath came harshly.

_You turn me on so much, dobe. So fucking much…_

Reaching down, Sasuke's fingers slipped under the kitsune's chin. Pulling him up with more than a little force, he wasted no time on forcing his lips against the other's fiercely.

The kiss was hot. One of Sasuke's hands hooked around the back of Naruto's neck; the other slid from the boy's chin to rest against his chest. Sasuke's dark eyes were shut tight, whereas Naruto's blues were wide and shining with unshed tears. But both boys poured the same amount of passion into the kiss. Nobody remembered who started it, but soon, the shinobi's tongues were wresting with each other. Sasuke's tongue licked the roof of Naruto's mouth and the kitsune moaned.

This brought an answering shudder of a thrill from Sasuke. When they finally parted, Naruto's eyes were shut, and his chest was pounding. Sasuke stared dreamily at his love for a moment, while Naruto's eyes slid open.

For a few moments, the boy's just stared.

Then slowly, Naruto looked away, looked down, looked anywhere not to stare into those dark eyes that were shining with some kind of dark emotion that Naruto couldn't fathom.

Slowly, he bent to the floor. For a second, Sasuke's heart raced. _What are you…_

Naruto stood up again. In his hands was Sasuke's forgotten headband. Reaching up, he brushed the dark hair away and tied it neatly.

"We need to find those scrolls."

Numb with disbelief, Sasuke just nodded.

"… So let's go." Blushing now, Naruto turned away, beginning to walk slowly away from the other ninja.

… _What… the hell was that! Ohshitohshitohshitohshit he's gonna be so pissed with me now… dammit, why did I have to do that… why did I have to…_

"Oi, dobe."

_OHSHIT!_

"Yeah?" Faking nonchalance, Naruto turned around with a vaguely annoyed look, "And stop calling me that, _teme_."

Sasuke gave him cold eyes. Finished wringing water out of his shirt, he pulled it on – to Naruto's disappointment.

"The scrolls are based on elements, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I hear a waterfall up ahead." Sasuke's voice was bland as he leant down to put his shoes on. "Would it not make sense to have the scrolls hidden in an area that matches the element they represent?"

"Uh…"

Standing up, wearing his trademark smirk, Sasuke tilted his head towards the direction of the waterfall noise. "So we're going to the waterfall. Usuratonkachi."

"U-urusei! I knew that! I was just testing to see if you knew it!" Naruto half-shouted, bolting after Sasuke (Who had started to move towards the waterfall). "Stop acting like you're so much better than me, stupid teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke half-smirked, breaking into a run. Naruto followed with a shout of "AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME, BASTARD!"


	4. Chapter 4

('Mazing how I can get to four pages and have them do so little, eh? XD Anyway… YEAH! I realise I've deviated from the original plot, but never fear! XD I shall be looping back to it later. Oh, yeah, and there will be yaoi sm3xx0rz in this chapter. (Had to say it). Um, yeah. And not just at the climax of the fic. Because I'm a pervert. And writing lemons is fun. So yeah!

WARNING: This chapter features hawt boyxboy action!

You have been warned. (I need to stop listening to real Emotion while I write these… hyperness at 4am is not a good thing.) Oh yeah, also, I'm implementing a bit of background plot. Ya know, just so I don't get a reputation as a mindless smut writer. (That's a bad thing?))

---

"Wow… "

Naruto was staring at the waterfall with an awestruck look on his face. A faint rainbow was being cast by the water spray. As waterfalls went, it wasn't very magnificent, but it was pretty. The water cascaded down a slow, rocky slope for a few feet, before plunging into a sheer, fifteen-or-so feet drop.

"… Awesome, it's so pretty…" Naruto was kneeling on the riverbank near the spray. Water was splashing into his face somewhat; just making his wet clothes even wetter.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed silently from the other side of the river. Walking up, he looked around the area blankly. No sign of anything out of order, no sign of a scroll. Frowning slightly, he walked up to the waterfall slowly. Running a hand through the cascade, he glanced at Naruto. The fool was still entranced by the waterfall.

Watching the spray around the kitsune's face, he hid a smile. So naïve.

"So then. _teme_!" Naruto turned to face him with a big grin, "Where this scroll you said would be here, huh?"

"…" Sasuke turned back to the waterfall. Frowning softly, he peered at it for a moment. Then, suddenly, he jumped through it.

"Wh-wha! Sasuke?" Naruto stood up, shocked for a moment, staring at the waterfall blankly.

"There's a cave behind here, idiot." Sasuke's voice came from the waterfall; slightly muffled behind the water. The cave beyond the waterfall extended quite a way back. Re-drenched from jumping through the water but no longer half-naked, Sasuke shivered softly. The air in the cave was cold; clammy. Pausing for a moment, he glanced back at the sheet of water expectantly.

Sure enough, Naruto jumped through.

"GAH! That's freezing!" He yelled. His voice echoed in the cave somewhat, but he didn't notice. Shaking himself like a dog, he turned to look down into the depths of the cave. "… Hey, hey. How far back do you think it goes?"

"Who knows." Sasuke stepped forward, "Only one way to find out."

Naruto's blue eyes blinked, "But it's dark. How are you going to see?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you, usuratonkachi?" Turning to glance at him, Sasuke's bloody Sharingan gleamed. "… It's just enough to be able to walk without too much trouble. You'll have to go blind though." Sasuke smirked, "Scared?"

Swelling with indignation, Naruto yelled a quick "Who's scared!" and set off at a slight run into the back of the cave. Chuckling conspiratorially, Sasuke followed at a walk; hands in his pockets.

As it happened, they didn't have to walk long. Nor did Sasuke need his Sharingan. The cave wasn't as deep as it appeared. After a few metres further, the depths of the cave twisted sharply to the left. The chamber narrowed, then widened again, to display a large room.

Naruto reached it first. Coming to a dead halt, he blinked rapidly. The room was lit, and the sudden change in light had temporarily blinded him.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked lightly, pushing into the chamber then immediately stopping.

Blue, gleaming orbs floated in the air gently. Raising a hand, Naruto's fingers went right through them; but the touch sent a shiver up his skin that had nothing to do with touching anything. "Hey." He turned "… Hey, Sasuke, what are these things?"

"There're…" That can't be right. But the Sharingan doesn't lie. Reaching up, Sasuke's fingers fondled one of the blue lights delicately. "… Chakra."

"They're so pretty. Wow." Stepping forward, the Kyuubi vessel walked through the room slowly. The bottom of the cave was covered in a thin sheet of water that looked much too clean to have come from the river. Raising his head, Naruto's eyes were met by hundreds of stalactites hanging from the ceiling. "… Wow…"

"Naruto, over there." Sasuke's voice snapped him back to reality. The Uchiha was pointing to a far wall. Turning his blue eyes to it, a slow grin inched onto Naruto's face.

"… ALRIGHT! The scroll!" Breaking into an immediate run – followed by Sasuke – the two boys reached the other side of the cave. Wasting no time, Naruto snatched up the scroll from where it was lying in an slight indent in the rock.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Sasuke noticed something. Was the ceiling… shaking?

Next to them, a deadly, sharp stalactite fell from the ceiling. It hit the ground with a loud crash as the minerals shattered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto stared back. The blonde ninja had gone pale.

"… Usuratonkachi."

Suddenly, stalactites were falling everywhere. Naruto let out a surprised cry of pain as one ripped across his arm; tearing his shirt and grazing his arm.

"Don't just stand there, dobe! MOVE!" Grabbing his friend by the arm, Sasuke ran across the room as fast at he could. A shard of mineral grazed Sasuke's cheek and he winced, putting more energy, more Chakra, into his feet. "Faster! The cave's gonna fall in!"

The two boys got out of the chamber in time to hear it collapse behind them with a tremendous crash that Sasuke was sure could be heard for miles. But they didn't stop running. Not until they could see daylight through the non-stop falling water. Coming to a stop, Naruto immediately dropped to the ground, panting.

"A trap!" He gasped, "What the hell was the point of that!"

"Did you hold onto the scroll?"

Nodding breathlessly, Naruto held it up. It looked innocent enough. A ninja scroll, bound by a cord bearing a seal with the symbol for mizu – water – on it. Sasuke snatched it immediately, pushing it into his pocket and falling against the wall. "… You almost got us killed with your recklessness, dobe…" He breathed, glaring at Naruto half-heartedly.

"I-…" Naruto's eyes were caught on the bloody scratch on Sasuke's cheek. A bead of blood was running from it, down the Uchiha's cheek to his jaw. Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto stepped forward. A tan finger reached out, wiping the blood away shakingly, "… I did…?"

Sasuke just gave him cold eyes.

"… I… I'm sorry…" Naruto attempted to swallow around the lump in his throat.

_N-no… Sasuke can't be hurt because of me. He never… I never… I won't let it happen! I want to protect him, not…_

"… I'm so sorry…" Crumbling somewhat, Naruto sagged against his friend. Caught by surprise, Sasuke's arms wrapped around the other ninja, cradling him to his chest with a soft sigh.

"… It's okay. We got the scroll. We're not seriously hurt." He paused, "… Hn?" Pulling away the hand that was resting on Naruto's shoulder, he blinked at it in the semi-dark. Blood. Without saying a word, his hands crept up the back of Naruto's orange shirt; pulling it off without bothering to unzip it. The dobe's torn upper-arm was on display for all to see.

"… You got hurt more than I did, back there. Idiot." Frowning softly, Sasuke attempted to glance at Naruto's eyes, but the blond boy wouldn't look at him.

Sasuke was kneeling next to a sitting Naruto. They hadn't said anything since Sasuke started to bandage the other shinobi's arm. Naruto had let out a soft cry when the Uchiha tightened the bandage to stop the blood flowing, but other than that, he'd hardly said a word. Tying the material in a tight knot, Sasuke leant back and stared blankly at the boy's chest in front of him.

Silence for a few moments. Then…

"… I never meant for you to get hurt, Sasuke." Naruto turned blue eyes to him. They were shining, even in the dark.

"…" Sasuke didn't say a word. Didn't respond as Naruto leant forward and pressed their lips together. For a moment, the kiss was innocent; still. Then, Sasuke's arms reached up. His fingertips traced meaningless patterns on the other ninja's bare back as he yanked him closer. The kiss was deep and passionate; a vivid reminder of the one they'd shared by the river. Sasuke's hands traced forward, over Naruto's naked stomach and the other boy's muscles clenched. Tilting his head, the Uchiha bit gently onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto's head went back, giving a soft gasp of pleasure. The bite changed to a kiss, and Naruto felt his body tremble; skin tingling with the sensation as the Uchiha laid a necklace of kisses and gentle nips on his collarbone.

_Please, Sasuke… please… I want this so much._

Sasuke's lips dipped lower, teasing at one of his friend's nipples until they were firm enough to bite; drawing a surprised cry from the blond.

"A-ah…! Sa-…suke…!"

_Oh god, it's hot when you moan my name… I want to hear it. You don't know what I'd do to hear you make those sexy sounds. Make you say my name like that. Naruto…_

"Sa… su… ke…" Naruto's hand moved to the other boy's hair, pulling him away gently. Sasuke glanced at him quizzically. Naruto's eyes were out of focus; dreamy with the sensation.

_I want… to hear you…_

Naruto pushed himself down. One of his hands rested on Sasuke's thigh; the other on the rock of the floor. Sasuke's heartbeat jumped as Naruto lowered his face. His lips hovered over the Uchiha's crotch for a moment, before his hands raised. The white baggy pants Sasuke always seemed to wear were unzipped and slid down to mid-thigh. The boxers went with them.

Naruto smiled softly, one hand playing across the bottom of Sasuke's stomach; over his thighs; over everywhere but where Sasuke desperately wanted him to go. Of course, this teasing only served to make Sasuke grow harder.

"Naru..to…"

The blond looked up. Sasuke's eyes were filled with a dark fire, and his face was covered in sweat. He was panting.

"If you're going to… then… please…"

_Oh god, Naruto…_

"Mmm…" Smiling again, to himself, Naruto tilted his head back down.

His pink tongue darted out, and he felt a swell of pride as he felt Sasuke's breathing quicken with the first lick. He lapped up and down the Uchiha's shaft teasing for a moment, before finally leaning up. His lips closed around the head and Sasuke let out a soft groan. Naruto worked lips and tongue against the soft skin; his tongue swirling around the tip of his friend's member.

Slowly, his lips slid down the length; keeping the pressure, bathing the organ in the hot wetness of his mouth.

Above him, Sasuke let out another delicious groan. "H-haa… N-naruto…! Aahh…"

Sasuke's heart was throbbing; pulse racing so hard he could swear Naruto could hear it. This sensation, this touch… the first time he'd ever experienced anything like it. Staring down with hazy eyes, his hand stroked the back of Naruto's neck gently; fondly. Like a lover.

Encouraged, Naruto increased his speed. Lips, tongue, the inside of his cheeks, and even a light grazing of teeth against Sasuke's length; feeding him a technicolor of sensations. It didn't take long, not fighting, for Sasuke to reach his climax.

His seed hit the back of Naruto's throat as he murmured the blond ninja's name heatedly. Swallowing as best he could, Naruto slowly brought his face up. Cum was sliding from the edge of his mouth, down his chin. Staring hazily at the image, Sasuke felt a fresh surge of want. Reaching out, his finger wiped the liquid from Naruto's chin.

He had planned to wash it in the waterfall, but as he withdrew his finger, Naruto leant forward. He caught the finger in his mouth, sucking it clean as if it were other things. The sight and sensation brought an answering throb of lust from Sasuke, but he restrained.

Instead, he turned to look out of the waterfall. Fighting for something to say, anything… In the end, he settled on;

"It's getting dark. We should set up somewhere to sleep."

He almost felt Naruto's sad expression, even though he wasn't looking. Inside, Sasuke was screaming. _Tell him! Say something! Do something, you moron! You're hurting him!_ … But he didn't know what to say. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't very versed in telling people how you feel.

How much you love them.

Naruto's voice came back bluntly; blandly. "… It's too damp in here to sleep, we'd get a cold or something. Let's go outside and make a camp somewhere in the woods."

"Alright."

"Fine."

Naruto stood up, walking past the Uchiha without a word. Reaching the edge of the waterfall, however, the feeling rushed back into his voice.

"… I love you. Bastard teme."

Through the waterfall, and he was gone. Leaving Sasuke staring into space; stunned. Quietly, to himself, he murmured; "… I love you too, dobe."

---

(-Hits Sasuke over the head- YOU'RE EVIL! Okay, yeah, we'll be moving back to the original plot next chapter, promise. I know this seems doomed to failure so far, but never fear! Right! But, god, did I get a nosebleed writing this.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Went back through past chapters and corrected a few things that people keep complaining about. Am gonna try not to make any more trivial mistakes. (Yes, Gaara-chan stayed. Because he's sexyful.) And yeah, excuse me for making up a really clichéd jutsu. If Naruto can make up something like Harem no Jutsu, we can do this, riiight?)

The moon had risen by the time Naruto and Sasuke had the tent set up. It was a semi-flimsy affair, made out of some cloth Sasuke had thought to shove into his bag before the exercise. Naruto's bag was just full of cup ramen, as far as Sasuke could tell.

Rolling out the sleeping bags inside the tent, Sasuke's hands were shaking slightly. He couldn't get it out of his damn mind. What had happened in the cave. Naruto… he…

_He sucked you off is what he did. That's all. But…why, I wonder._

'_I love you. Bastard teme.'_

… _Oh._

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto poked his head through the tent flap. They had hardly spoken since then, and when they'd had to, Naruto's voice was bland. "Would you come out here and light the fire so I can cook something to eat?"

"Hn." Nodding slightly, Sasuke crawled out of the tent. The moon was unexpectedly bright, hung in the starry sky, but there were no other forms of light. Vaguely aware of the dark shape of Naruto next to him, he lit the fire with a fire jutsu; trying to be as quick about it as possible. As soon as he was done, he crawled back to the tent, murmuring "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Mm." Naruto didn't look up.

---

Sasuke fell asleep without much trouble at first, but he was awoken later, as Naruto crawled into the tent. Laying awake, Sasuke listened to the sounds the blond ninja made as he got ready to sleep, then finally, the soft snores as the boy drifted off. As soon as he was sure Naruto was fast asleep, the Uchiha sat up.

He stared at the blond ninja blankly. Suddenly, he didn't know why he'd sat up. The light from the remnants of the fire and the moon were streaming through the tent walls, lighting up Naruto's face slightly.

Reaching out, Sasuke's fingers brushed back a lock of hair flopping over Naruto's forehead. The other shinobi shifted slightly in response; cuddling closer to his blanket and murmuring 'Sasukeee..'

Sasuke blinked. "… Sasuke?" He repeatedly, keeping his voice low. His fingers brushed over Naruto's forehead lightly, and he frowned.

_Forgive me for this._

"_Yume no jutsu_."

From where his fingers were resting on Naruto's forehead, images started to flow. Caught by surprise, Sasuke gave a soft gasp.

_Naruto stared up at Naruto hazily. The dark-haired ninja was leaning over him, naked in the moonlight. It was a night like tonight, only, they were outside. They appeared to be in a forest, yet again. _(You folks sensing a pattern yet?) _Sasuke's tongue drew a line over where the Kyuubi seal would be, and Naruto let out a soft whine. They were both already naked, the Uchiha looking like something out of a dream, to his blond lover._

"_You sure about this, dobe?"_

"_S-shut up, t-teme…" Naruto swallowed, turning blue eyes filled with lust to his lover. Reaching up, Naruto's fingers traced backwards around the boy's neck. Tugging him down for a kiss, their lips meshed for a moment. Caught in the heat of it, Sasuke gave a low moan. The hand that had been resting on Naruto's thigh came to life; pushing the boy's legs up._

_Naruto let out a soft whimper as he felt something brush against his ass. He felt painfully exposed like this. But it was okay. It was Sasuke._

"_I… love you… so much…"_

_The dream Sasuke smiled, brushing a hand through the boy's hair. His eyes never lost their heat as he murmured "Love you too.". After a moment's hesitating, Sasuke gave a soft grunt as he started to push into his lover. Naruto cried out and writhed; forcing his body to calm, to unclench his resisting muscles. Somehow, it didn't hurt as much as he'd thought._

_Soon enough, their bodies were coupled together, and Sasuke was already panting. Sweat beaded on both boy's faces as the Uchiha started to thrust into him softly. Naruto was sent into spirals of delirium as his dark-haired lover found the right spot._

"_A-ah… Sasuke yes…!"_

Back in the tent, Sasuke forced himself to tear his fingers from Naruto's forehead. His eyes were wide and he was panting somewhat, like the Sasuke in the dream.

"W-what…" He gasped, incredulously. Skin running with goosebumps, he wiped the sweat from his dobe's forehead, where it had started to gather, "… What are you dreaming about, hn? Usuratonkachi." His voice returned to normal.

With Sasuke's voice and the touches, and the uncomfortable sensation of having an intruder in his dreams, Naruto's eyes flickered. Sasuke carried on staring. Finally, Naruto's blue eyes were wide and staring at him. Naruto's heart was in his throat in a breathless rush as he sat up.

"S-sasuke!" For some reason, he felt guilty. The dream was still fresh in his mind and the images were running rampant. Fighting to calm down, Naruto was at a loss, faced with the real Sasuke so close.

He couldn't resist. "Nice dream?"

Naruto's face went red. "… U-uh… I… that's…"

Reaching out, Sasuke's fingers snuck to Naruto's shoulder. Reaching forward, he kissed him tenderly. Not enough to turn them on – god knows, they were both hot enough, after that – just enough to make Naruto mewl softly and press closer.

Naruto's body was hot against his as he held the boy in his arms gently. Silence for a moment. Then Sasuke's hand crept down. Stroking down, past Naruto's chest, stomach, and to his groin. Unzipping his pants, Sasuke's hand slipped inside and Naruto's heartbeat got faster.

"S-sasuke, what…"

"Hn. Must've been. You're throbbing."

"Aah…" Naruto's eyes flickered as Sasuke started to stroke him gently. Suddenly, though, Naruto's hand darted out. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist, he pulled the hand away, blushing furiously. "… I-I'm not some cheap fuck for you to have fun with." He said, pouring every bit of resistance he could into it. "I-I was mistaken in the cave… it doesn't mean you're allowed to do wh-whatever you want, okay!"

… _Naruto…_

"S-so goodnight!" Zipping up his pants gently, Naruto lay down again. Turning his back on Sasuke, he let out a soft whimper as he forced his eyes shut. God, he wanted it…

… _Want you, Sasuke. But not just because… no. You can't screw me just because you want to. I'm not… no._ He sniffled, _… I want the Sasuke from my dreams._

Sasuke stared blankly for a moment, then gave a soft 'Hn'. Turning around, he lay down also; turning his back to Naruto.

"Love you, dobe."

_What…?_

Whirling around, Naruto stared at Sasuke's turned back; an incredulous look on his face. "Sasuke…?"

"…"

"S-say that again. Please." Naruto could hardly breathe around the lump in his throat.

As it was, Sasuke was having trouble speaking around the bigger one in his. "… I said that I love you."

Time stood still for a moment. Sasuke didn't turn around, and Naruto just stared. A blush ran across his face. Slowly, tentatively, he moved closer. One arm snuck around Sasuke's waist and the Uchiha tensed.

"Naruto, wh-…"

"Sh." Naruto's lips were right against his lover's ear. "… Just sleep with me tonight. Okay?"

"… Hn."

Turning around, Sasuke's arm snuck around the other boy and cradled him close. Naruto's heart was racing as he nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest tenderly. Needless to say, they slept perfectly the rest of the night.

(egm93wtj-. Fluffy.)


End file.
